Mr. Saxobeat
"Mr. Saxobeat" by Alexandra Stan is featured on Just Dance 4. It is available on all console-versions and regions. The song is also one of the songs with Puppet Master Mode in the Wii U version. Dancer *A dress with purple palm trees on it. It has a layer color with pink at the bottom, goldish-yellow in the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. *Purple-ponytailed hair, *Pink heart-shaped sunglasses. *Pink-and-blue bracelets at her right wrist *Dark-blue wedges Background The dancer is at different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props palm trees with some that light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although you can see reflections. A dandelion-colored silhouette of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. The pictograms are colored dark-blue. Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves in total. *'Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: '''Outstretch both your hands and slightly bend your right leg and look straight forward. This is done during the beginning, beginning of the final chorus, and is the last move of the routine. *'Gold Move 2: '''Stretch your left hand across the front of your body during the beginning of the second chorus. Saxobeat GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1, 3, 4 Saxobeat GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Dance Mash-Up Mr. Saxobeat also has an unlockable mashup that can only be found on the Wii U. The songs that appear in order are: *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Boomsday (JD3 DLC) *Touch Me Want Me (JD3 DLC) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *Pump Up the Jam (JD1) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Funplex (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Girls & Boys (JD1) *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) Trivia *The dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, with an orange dress with orange palm trees and pink and green wedges. *The word "freak" isn't censored when said "Like a freak." Ubisoft will usually censor "freak" if said. *The coach appears as an avatar in Just Dance 2014. It becomes unlockable with Ghostbusters in February. * During the mash-up when "Mr. Saxobeat" is said (during Funplex, Only Girl (In The World), and with the original coach at the end) the line comes up and reads "Mr. Saxobeatxobeat" but the lines stops highlighting right before the extra "xobeat". * The background resembles Barbra Streisand's Extreme mode. * "Mr Saxobeat" can be seen in twisted neon wires in the far background of the palm tree scene. * A saxophonist appears during the saxophone parts of the song. Gallery mrsaxobeatjd4.jpg mrsaxobeat.jpg|Mr. Saxobeat Video Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Casual Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Returning Dancers Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Fun Songs Category:Resemblances